Discovering A Fandom
by The Linn
Summary: Rose, Mickey, Jack, Martha are given an internet connection to another Universe, where their lives are a TV show. They discover a fandom, folks. T For swearing.
1. Prologue

**Alright, my lovely readers, I'm doing it. Inclined plane wrapped around a cylindrical post YOU! (If you understand Science, that means screw you.)**

**Disclaimer: I own a sonic screwdriver, a Fourth Doctor scarf, and a Vortex Manipulator, all purchased legally. I do not own Doctor Who. If one day I do own it, it will probably not be by purchasing it legally.**

**Prologue**

Rose sat on a couch, gazing down at the three unconscious figures in a daze. She, of course, recognized them, but her brain was a bit too scrambled to process a completely coherent thought. The room she was sitting in was completely blank except for one wall and the couch she was sitting on. Mickey, Martha, and Jack were all laying there, not moving. A second later, Jack burst to life but Rose didn't think much of it. Jack looked up, and, upon seeing Rose, grinned.

"Rosie! How are you?" He got up and went over to her, hugging her. When Rose didn't say anything, his brow furrowed. "You alright?" Slowly, and a bit shakily, Rose pointed to the wall behind him. Jack turned slowly not knowing what to expect. And what he saw was definitely a surprise.

The entire wall was covered in posters. Not just any posters, but posters of themselves. In one sweep, Jack saw himself, the Ninth Doctor, the Tenth Doctor, Rose, Martha, Donna, Mickey, Sarah Jane, Daleks, Cybermen, Weeping Angels, and a few figures he didn't recognize, including a younger man in a bow tie, a ginger woman, a man with a big nose, and a woman with curly blonde hair. Jack's eyebrows shot up and his jaw dropped. He heard a noise behind him and turned to see Mickey and Martha getting up onto the couch, staring at the wall as well. They were all silent for a minute until Martha spoke.

"Well, this is interesting."

They all gazed for a few more seconds until suddenly, a TV screen descended from the ceiling. They watched it come down until it stopped and began reading off a kind of text.

_Dear my Dears,_

_You may be wondering what exactly is going on, so here it is._

_I have gotten a bit bored of late so I've decided to let you all have some fun._

_I recently discovered that in a parallel universe, our lives are a television shows revolving around our dearest Doctor._

_I have some things for you, but they will be given to you in a certain order so be patient._

_First, I will have you listen to some rather delightful music, then I'll give you an internet connection to explore, then you will ear the complete series._

_Have fun-_

_Sexy (The TARDIS)_

The TV ascended back into the ceiling, leaving the four people a bit shocked and a bit excited. As they sat in silence, a computer appeared out of no where right in front of them. It had iTunes up on the screen, with 38 songs in the library. And with no further though, Mickey leaned forward and hit "play".

**You know what that means! Trock time! Woo! And yes, this is basically me going around, listening to Trock and watching YouTube videos, then writing in the character's reactions. Don't judge me, you pox ridden wench. -.-**

**-The Linn**


	2. Blink

**Alright, my lovely readers, I actually like this story so I'm GOING! Bold Italics are song lyrics, obviously.**

**Disclaimer: Hush little Moffat don't you cry, You're lovely show isn't going bye bye. And if I try to steal your show, the arrest warrants will overflow. Therefore right now I must warn you, I own nothing, yes it's true.**

* * *

**Blink**

The music started, and the four former time travelers leaned back on the couch and listened to the introductory guitar.

**_Sally Sparrow, I wrote you a letter_**

Martha's brow furrowed, thinking hard. "Where have I heard that name before?" She asked aloud and then fell silent again.

**_To make you feel better 'bout the fact that I'm gone._**

**_Now I may be stuck in the past but my future is vast_**

**_Don't go looking for me girl you've got to go on._**

**_Don't think he's talking to you, he's just on the TV._**

**_Well look past the Easter Egg and see the reality._**

**_A world of time and space inside a funny blue box._**

**_The angels are approaching and the front door is locked._**

**_So don't blink. _**

Martha snapped suddenly and grinned. "Oh! It's the Weeping Angels!" They rest glanced at her before focusing back on the song.

**_I said don't blink._**

**_Just look directly at them and they'll stay where they are._**

**_I think they're crying anyway, they can't be no harm._**

**_My eyes are watering, I'm right on the brink._**

**_I'm sure nothing would happen if I were too... _**

Rose piped up suddenly as the lyrics dropped off for a bit. "This song is really weird, you know."

"Agreed." Mickey and Jack said immediately.

"At least you didn't have to live through it." Martha said, eyes narrowing slightly. They fell silent when they lyrics picked up again.

**_The Doctor isn't here this time this won't be a breeze._**

**_He's stuck in 1969 on your DVDs._**

"Oi! What about me!" Martha said indignantly.

**_Just listen very carefully to what he's got to say:_**

**_Do not turn your back on them and don't turn away._**

**_'Cause if they get inside the TARDIS then the sun will go out._**

**_Just go down to the cellar and show them what you're about._**

**_The move faster than you could ever believe,_**

**_Don't let the light go out and don't be naive._**

**_Just don't blink._**

**_I said don't blink. _**

"Hmph. I guess we shouldn't blink." Mickey commented sarcastically. Martha slapped his arm and he yelped.

"Shush, Mickey!"

**_Just look directly at them and they'll stay where they are._**

**_I think they're crying anyway, they can't be no harm._**

**_My eyes are watering, I'm right on the brink._**

**_I'm sure nothing would happen if I were too... _**

There was a guitar solo, so the four looked at each other.

"This is strange, even for us." Jack commented. He got nods all around.

**_The future's coming quickly_**** s****_o please don't be scared,_**

**_The answer's will find you just make sure you're prepared._**

**_When you see the Doctor then you'll work out the link._**

**_And even though it's ended please be sure not to blink._**

The song ended, and they had a few seconds to glance around before the next began.

* * *

**So? What'd you think? There's going to be a lot more of these...**

**-The Linn**


	3. Big Bang Two

**Alright, my lovely readers, no time for an Author's Note. Must WRITE! Lyrics are bold italics.**

**Disclaimer: Nothing of the following lovely content in under my command. Sadly.**

* * *

**Big Bang Two**

As the intro of the next song began, a message rolled across the computer screen.

"_This song is from the time after you all left the Doctor. I will clarify this each time there is a song from this time period. -TARDIS"_

"Alright, so this is bound to be interesting." Jack commented.

"What's it called?" Rose asked. Mickey leaned forward to look at the screen.

"'Big Bang Two'. Well this sounds lovely." Mickey replied.

**_The Doctor's stuck in the Pandorica._**

"Whatever that means, doesn't sound good." Martha said.

_**Amy might be dead.**_

"That's definitely not good." She followed up slowly.

_**And Rory's a roman with a gun inside his hand.**_

"Don't even know what that means." Martha finished, leaning back.

**_Seems like things aren't going as planned._**

**_River's in the TARDIS, the TARDIS is on fire._**

"That doesn't sound nice." Mickey put in.

_**She's feeling the heat, on repeat she'll require.**_

_**Someone she can trust, someone with a bow tie.**_

Rose groaned. "Don't tell me he wears a bow tie now." She gazed past the computer at the wall-o-posters, zeroing in on the young man in the bow tie.

_**But he's been locked up and left to die.**_

_**Oh my God, what will they do?**_

_**This seems impossible to get through.**_

_**My mind is blown I bet your's is too.**_

_**Well I guess this is Doctor Who.**_

Jack wrinkled his nose. "What?"

_**Rory's quite distressed and he starts to sob.**_

_**When the Doctor appears with a mop.**_

"I repeat: What?" Jack asked again.

**_"Get me out of the Pandorica."_**

**_"But you're not in the Pandorica."_ **

_**"Yes I am, well yes I was.**_

_**"It's complicated but I won't explain it now because-"**_

_**Then he disappeared into a hazy fuzz.**_

_**That man I can't explain why he does the things he does.** _

Chuckling, Rose commented, "Welcome to the club."

**_Oh my God I don't have a clue_**

**_These paradoxes are hard to construe_**

"Aren't they always?" Mickey asked.

_**My mind is blown I bet your's is too.**_

_**Well I guess this is Doctor Who.**_

_**It's the Big Bang Two** _

_**and I need to review what on Earth**_

_**Just happened before my eyes.**_

_**Time as gone askew the Universe has too.**_

"Seems it's doing that every other day recently." Martha joked.

_**I'll try and explain to you the Big Bang Two.**_

_**The Big Bang Two.**_

_**The Doctor's got River's vortex manipulator.**_

"Oh! And he heckled me for having one!" Jack complained, silencing after Martha shot him a glare.

_**Which he'll use to meet Rory 2000 years later.**_

"What?"

_**When they find Amy after her sleep in the box**_

_**They realize the sun is really the exploding TARDIS.**_

"Really? Shit..." Mickey interjected.

_**Doctor saves River from the imitating star**_

_**This women watches back can't help but point out the obvious.**_

_**Oh my God he's wearing a fez,**_

"What?" Jack and Rose asked simultaneously.

_**Oh my God he's wearing a fez,**_

"I think he's wearing a fez." Martha concluded.

_**Oh my God he's wearing a fez,**_

"Still wearing a fez." Mickey followed up.

_**Oh my God he's wearing a fez,**_

_**A Dalek pops up out of nowhere,**_

"That's never good." Rose commented, her body a bit tense. The rest nodded.

_**Shoots the Doctor, Kills him,**_

There was a general sharp intake of breath.

"Very blunt there..." Jack said slowly.

_**Quite unfair, He jumps back 12 minutes to the stairs.**_

_**He's dead, and everyone despairs.**_

"That's depressing." said Martha.

**_Little do they know the Doctor lies. _**

**_He's gone stopping the universes demise. _**

**_Amy says her last goodbyes, _**

**_Doctor flies up into the skies._**

"Well that's kind of sad." Mickey said quietly.

_**The universe is back it's true**_

_**But the Doctors said his final adieu, **_

_**Maybe he'll come back if she remembers**_** you.******

"What?"

**_It's the Big Bang Two and I need to review _**

**_What on earth just happened before my eyes._**

**_Time has been renewed the universe has too, _**

**_But Amy still can't help but cry._**

**_Someone's missing, the question's who._**

The song went quiet for a moment, and they though it was over. Until the lyrics suddenly started back up.

**_Then she remembers -  
Something old _**

**_Something new_**

**_Something borrowed, _**

**_Something blue._**

"Oh, it's talking about the TARDIS!" Rose realized.

**_And that's the Big Bang Two._**

**_I hope it didn't confuse you._**

"Nope. I'm really confused." Jack stated.

The next song began.

* * *

**So? What d'ya think? Prize (not really) to the person who guesses what the next song in going to be. Hint: It's a song! Heheh. Yeah, I'm clever(ish).**

**-The Linn**


End file.
